


Looking Forward to This

by Syphus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Knights of Winter (D&D)
Genre: Courtship, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Knights - Freeform, Knights of Winter, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Royalty, Strangers to Lovers, This is gonna be good, hop in for the long haul everybody, i have plans in the works and only one other human knows, relationships will change, someone teach me how to tag, title will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: Bella isn't looking for love, but what she finds is more than she ever would have asked for.





	Looking Forward to This

**Author's Note:**

> There are characters from the D&D podcast Critical Role who make appearances in this work of fiction. Neither the author of this work nor the dungeon master of this campaign claim to own any part of Critical Role or its characters.
> 
> The dungeon master of this campaign is Darcy. Each character belongs to their rightful creator.
> 
> If you have any questions regarding this campaign or its characters, please let me know in the comments. I'd be happy to clear up any confusion!
> 
> Enjoy.

“The Queen has invited you all to a play tomorrow evening. She would like you all to join her in the balcony seating and stay for a meeting afterward regarding your next steps.” Lady Dahlia stood before the Knights of Winter holding out a scroll of invitation. Her chestnut hair was tied up in a high bun and her blue royal garb hung just above the ground. Delp stepped forward and took the scroll.

“We are honored to accept, milady.” She nodded and turned to leave. As her footsteps faded from the castle corridor, the party erupted in conversation.

“A play!”

“What will it be?”

“Delp, read the scroll.”

“I hope it’s ‘A Midwinter’s Daydream.’”

“No one likes that play, Dinton.’”

“I like it.”

“ _Delp,_ read the damn invitation!” Jon lifted the goblin onto his shoulders so he could be heard better.

“Well,” he unrolled the scroll into Jon’s face and put on an announcer voice, “upon tomorrow’s eighth evening hour, the play ‘Romeo and Juliet’ shall be performed on stage in Emon’s grand theater, The Crystal Hall.” Hesitant nods came from all around and awkward glances passed back and forth.

Dinton spoke up, “You’ve all been to a play before, yes?”

“Of course!”

“Sure, sure.”

“Dinton,” Pyre dropped his paw onto the taller man’s shoulder, “who here hasn’t seen a play? Why, I saw one just the other day with, um… Bella! Yeah, Bella.” Dinton glared at the Tabaxi’s paw before brushing it off of himself.

“Well, good. Then you all know audience etiquette and won’t ruin the reputation of the Knights of Winter.” The warlock turned to go, pausing to look back at the faces avoiding his stare. “I’ll see you tomorrow night in your most formal selves.”

After he left, Pyre coughed to break the tension. “I think it might be best if we take a visit to the library, learn a bit about theater. Anyone else up for it?” Jon raised a hand and with it, Delp. Aritian shrugged in agreement and the three followed Pyre to the library, leaving Bella alone in the corridor.

“So.” She startled, whipping around to see a tall, blond man leaning against an archway. “You’ve seen a play before?”

The elf crossed her arms. “No, just the circus.” The man straightened, striding toward her only to stop a few feet away. He was tall and muscular, tan skin partly covered by the blue and silver armor of Emon. His hair was tied back with a ribbon to reveal bright blue eyes glinting in amusement.

“That’s too bad. The circus is nice, but I would’ve thought you to be more of the play type. They tend to be more serious.”

Bella furrowed her brows. “It’s less that plays aren’t my type and more that I haven’t had much time to see any. We’ve been travelling so much, there hasn’t been a lot of downtime. But you know that, Kristofferson.”

The captain of the guard smiled. “Yes, I do, Bella. I didn’t come to tease you, though. I was actually hoping to ask you a favor.”

“Oh?”

His eyes dropped to the floor, hands clasping behind his back. “I don’t- have a partner. To go to the play with.”

“Is that a requirement in theater etiquette?”

“What?” Kristofferson laughed, brushing a stray hair from his face. “No, there isn’t much etiquette in theater these days. Anything your friends find will be from the times of the old king, when people were so stiff in their entertainment.”

“Then why do you need a partner?”

“To enjoy the play more. A pretty face makes the world brighter. I could go by myself, but who would want to live such a dull life?”

“Ah. So what is this favor you’d like? Do you want me to ask Jon for you? I don’t know if you’re his type…”

“No! I want to ask _you_ to the play.” Bella snorted, red hair bouncing as she laughed.

“You have a strange way of going about it.”

“I hope it’s the right way.” And from behind his back, he pulled out a single rose. It wasn’t fully in bloom yet, but the color was just as bright as Bella’s hair and she gasped, taking the rose from him.

“Kristofferson… it’s beautiful.”

“Beautiful enough, I hope, for it to share your spotlight tomorrow evening. With your hand in mine?” He held out his hand, clean and callused. Without hesitation, Bella took it and curtsied.

“I’d love to. I’m already looking forward to then.” He bowed and kissed the back of her hand.

“As am I.” They parted ways, smiling at the thought of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact of the day: bella and big (not pictured) are from the feywild! they met there as children and reunited when the party formed.
> 
> kristofferson is a character created by the dm, darcy. he's a sweet boy and everyone loves him.
> 
> let me know if you see any mistakes or plot holes, i generally try to avoid those.
> 
> and finally, welcome aboard! we're going down and i'm taking you and this ship with me.


End file.
